The Consequences of Defying Destiny
by Rebarbative
Summary: Story Challenge! Defying Desmond Tiny always leads to consequences. How will he react to finding out that Evanna defied him and twisted destiny in her favor? (oneshot as well)


**So I am doing a fic challenge thing, for anyone who wants to take it up! Details after the One Shot. (Make sure you read the story first or the challenge won't make much sense.)**

**Spoilers for all books**

**I do not own the Darren Shan Saga**

* * *

**The Consequences of Defying Destiny**

An angry Desmond was a rare thing, but Evanna knew when her father was mad. This was one of those times. He listened to her proposal again, but the subtle pink tint to his cheeks told Evanna that he was not happy with the plan.

"Why should I bring him back? That little brat deserves to rot in the Lake of Souls," he said, somehow still managing to construct the shape of a femur, despite his rising temper.

"You can keep him in the Lake of Souls for a hundred thousand years if it suits you," Evanna argued back. "He's your _son_. Spare him a bit of mercy."

Desmond rubbed his chin, seeming to consider the idea. "A hundred thousand years? And then, if I _did _bring him back, he'd be eternally in my debt." Gratitude was one of the few human emotions Desmond enjoyed, especially when it worked in his favor.

"And his time on earth would be minimal," Evanna reminded. "He would not need to speak." This was an essential bargaining point. Desmond would love if Darren were trapped in front of him, unable to smart off without the use of his tongue.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, but I agree. The date is set. You know my conditions for you."

* * *

_200 Years in the Future_

Desmond watched as Darren Shan, the Little Person, stepped into his past. He turned to Evanna. "I assume you held up your half of the deal?"

Evanna nodded, holding her stomach. "It has been done."

"Who is the father," he piped up, smiling greedily. "I need to know who my new son-in-law is, don't I?"

"Wouldn't it be more dramatic if you found out on the day of their birth?"

"Since when have you cared about theatrics," he muttered to himself, before taking in another bit of information she had just given him. "_Their?"_

"Yes," Evanna replied. "I am having twins."

Desmond grinned. "I await their arrival."

* * *

_201 Years in the Future_

Evanna gazed into the faces of her newborn children. One had a lighter, blondish tint to his hair, while the other had a dark head of hair, with just a tint of red to it. Evanna pictured each of their fathers' natural hair color and smiled. Her smile dropped, when a knock sounded on her door. She was unsure of how her father would react to the two children, but she knew it would not be a happy meeting.

She lay the children down on a makeshift crib and ventured towards the door. Her father stood on the other side of the door, with a pleased smile on his face. He stepped through the entrance, with no formal greeting, and strode towards the crib. Evanna followed him, ready to intervene if her father tried to harm one of the sleeping newborns.

Desmond picked up the lighter haired boy and inspected him. His pleased expression fell as he realized what he was holding. "_What is this?"_ he said quietly, face bleeding into a modest shade of fire engine red. "_WHAT IS THIS?"_ he said louder, but still not loud enough to wake the child.

"The deal was that I bear the child of a vampire or a vampaneze. You never said that I couldn't do both."

Desmond's face deepened into a burgundy color. "You tricked me!" he yelled, putting the child down and facing her. "This is _not_ what I wanted, and you know it."

Evanna sighed internally, relieved that he did not harm her child. "I met my half of the deal. It is settled."

A deep shade of violet decorated his angered face. "You _will_ pay for this." He seemed to think over something for a moment. "_They _will pay for this."

"Leave my children out of this," Evanna muttered sharply. "If you lay a finger on them–"

"Do not question me, daughter," Desmond said, face lightening as his anger ebbed. "You know the rules. You cannot interfere with Destiny."

"What are you going to do with them?" Evanna asked, sticking her finger into the grasp of the dark-haired boy's hand.

"Well, due to your _deal_," he began, snarling harshly on the word deal, "there is a hole in history that needs to be filled."

"No," Evanna said, her heart twisting as she grasped what he was saying. "_No_."

"I am afraid, my dear, that you have no choice in the mater."

Evanna picked her children up and hugged them to her chest. In the timelines she saw that had of the twins in it, she would have thought that either she had a miscarriage or that Desmond had killed them. But, never, had she imagined this possibility. No child deserved to be put through what they would have to face, but these were her children. Maternal instincts demanded that she protect her children from the depressing lives they would lead if her father had his way.

"But they are half me," she reminded. "What if they have to abide to the rules?"

Desmond laughed, a sound that sent prickles up the strongest of men's' spines. "When I created you, I made sure you were half me, so that you would be an observer. However, these children are only a quarter me. They have as much free reign as Darren Shan and Steve Leonard did."

"Won't they need blood? They are half vampiraneze," she said, using the name she coined for them.

"I think your blood overpowers that… at least, until more of either type of blood is added to their system."

Evanna stood strong as she hugged her children goodbye. She would see them again, but she would not know they were her children, which was the most terrible thing for her. Already, she could see history and the future changing. How would the vampires and vampaneze find peace now?

Evanna handed the two, still sleeping newborns over to her father, feeling the tell tale prick of tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of the one shot. The challenge is turning it into a story. If it wasn't clear, Evanna's children are now the replacements of Darren and Steve. Their names, siblings, mentors, are all yours to create.. You can write in either child's point of view. The blond child takes after Vancha more, while the blackish red is a Gannen look alike. I know that's a swap from the story, since Darren has dark hair, while Steve has light hair, but I think it's an interesting plot twist. This bit can be the prologue, so that people know what's going on. Just please tell me if you are going to accept it, so that I can keep up with it.**

**~Blood and Guts **

**Rebarbative**


End file.
